Cheesy Pick Up Lines
by MountainHive
Summary: Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and baby, I'm all lost at sea,'- Crap, did I just write that? That's so cheesy.


**Cheesy Pick up Lines**  
_by MountainHive_

'Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and baby, I'm all lost at sea,' Crap, did I just write that? That's so cheesy.

* * *

"Get _her_ already, young man. See that Tsubasa dude there, I heard he's going to bring her out for a hot date," that dirty haired idiot pointed towards the star boy and honestly enough, I am pissed at that little obvious scene in front of me.

"Tell me exactly _how_," I hissed at him as I watched that _girl_ blush at every single action star boy makes.

"I don't know. Flowers, jewelleries, a date - like that cool guy there," his eyes darted towards the couple again. "Wait, love notes. Yes, girls love them most – love letters, that is!" Koko said alas.

"What? A cheesy love note? Right, the world's ending tomorrow. No shit about that," I rolled my eyes at him and laid my back onto the chair as I looked at the _two_ from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey! Who knows!" he told me and walked away. I grunted at his remark. What kind of best friend _is_ he? A heck of a best friend. But thing about it, it makes sense, too, doesn't it?

'_You're ugly but you intrigue me.' - 8 attempts; 8 successive slaps._

Ouch. Why am I looking up at these again?

'_You are so beautiful that I would marry your brother just to get into your family.'- I hope that it would be seen as flattery._

Geez, I'm no Adam Lambert.

'_You look so hot that I could cook rice on you!' - Wow. Ethnic-insensitively lame._

That sounds rather, creepy.

_Can I flirt with you?_

This is fucking straight, no shit.

_Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?_

I'll get ten tight slaps by saying that.

Gosh, this is not helping me one bit! Went through five cheesy pick up lines for the sake of chasing her heart? Good luck, Natsume Hyuuga. You would need all the support you can get.

I scrolled through the entire page of cheesy disgusting, sickening lines and found one rather, _decent_.

'_Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic ocean and baby, I'm all lost at sea,'. _

I stared at that line and read it two, three times and jot it down in neat handwriting. True, her eyes are not blue but brown. But it sounds pretty romantic nevertheless.

Wait, crap! Did I just write that? That's so _cheesy_. So unlike myself! Whatever it is, it's too late now, I have only one fancy looking paper and no way am I going out to get another one.

* * *

I opened my locker and an envelope flew out. I bent down and picked it up from the floor. A fancy looking envelope with lace at the corners. Expensive, not to mention hard and good quality paper.

_Lovely, I admire; to Yukihira Mikan_

Alright, I'm now a little terrified to actually open this letter. But I did so anyway. It's better to know now than never.

_Lovely, Mikan. This might sound real cheesy or corny but,_

_'Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and baby, I'm all lost at sea,'.  
Do you have a map? Cos Honey, I just keep gettin lost in your eyes.  
I'm honest and I turn green behind my glasses when the Star appears for my Sun,_

_Girl, you gotta be tired coz you been runnin through my mind all day.  
Did you actually know that? Well, it's true.  
Can you give me directions...to your heart?  
I really want to make my way there._

_By your secret admirer; Left Unknown – Crimson Clue_

Every single fine hairs behind my neck stood up and my heart's beating rapidly fast. Alright, this is the first cheesiest letter I've ever got and it honestly sounds…_bad_! My eyes are not even _blue_!

I kept the paper back into the envelope and chucked it into my file before anybody could see it and walked towards class, bumping Natsume's shoulder in the process.

"Oww," he said and looked at me, well _glared_ at me.

"Sorry," I told him but he held my gaze there and then.

"No wonder you _never_ get a boyfriend," he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk again.

I was enraged and I turned to catch his hand. "For your info, I just got a love letter from somebody," and at that moment, I felt embarrassed. _Why did I say that_!?

"Really?" he smirked. "Show me, then," he pressed.

I bit my lip and glared back at him. I slowly took the envelope from my file and saw his eyebrow arching upwards.

"Oh, fancy," he snickered and laughed.

I felt humiliated and quickly chucked the envelope back into my file, turned away from him and stomped towards class.

"_Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and baby, I'm all lost at sea,_" he said behind my back and my feet stopped on track – frozen. Wasn't that the line from the letter? Wait, could it be, _him_? No way it could be him, right?

I turned to him again and he was already walking down the corridor to his class. I smiled inwardly. '_You didn't have to send me such a cheesy letter. Your ego is all you need to have to make me fall head over heels in love with you._'


End file.
